A Sea of Emotions
by MsMiniVan21
Summary: Slightly AU. Set after "The One Where Channeler Takes a Bath" Phoebe goes in thinking that she is the one that Joey likes. But when she figures out that she isn't the one, and Rachel is, instead of letting it go, Phoebe holds on. And even the Phoebe Buffay can only take so much. She feels all these emotions burst forth. First jealousy, then anger. What more? (more inside)


**_Disclaimer: I do not own F.R.I.E.N.D.S, or anything that might belong to someone else. Not even the people who play the roles._**

_Joey likes me! _Phoebe thought to herself.  
_But we can't go out. It might ruin our friendship!_

She was a very conflicted person. But she had to tell Joey that she couldn't be with him.

_But Joey likes me!_ She couldn't help but get excited. Clapping her hands, she knocked on his door with as much muster as she could.

_What am I going to say? _Phoebe was starting to get really nervous.

The door opened. "Yes, Phoebes?" a deep voice called out.

Phoebes heart thumped nervously and she slapped a hand to her mouth.  
_What am I going to say? HELP!_

The tall man moved to the side, letting Phoebe in.

She rushed into the room.  
_He's going to be crushed. _

"I know." She blurted out. She clamped a hand over her mouth again.

Joey's eyes went wide, and nervousness slipped into his posture. "Know what?"

She hung her head, trying to think of a way to say it.  
_How should I say it? _

_"_Umm," she searched, "I know about the crush!" She squeaked.

Joey held his hands up. "You do?"

"Yes, and even though I-"

"I just can't help it. Rachel is having Ross's baby!"

Phoebe froze. "Rachel?"

"I know! I'm sorry. I can't help it." Joey was now freaking out.

"I knew that." She murmured to herself. But out loud, she said, "But shame on you!"

"I know." It was as if all the energy went out of him. He hung his head.  
_I thought that she would understand.  
_

The look that came over his face was almost unbearable.  
_Did I have to be that harsh? Think of something. QUICK._  
"Uh, shame on you for not telling me!"

"Huh?" Joey looked up, a small smile on soft on his full lips.

"For making me have to figure it out!" Now she had to get out of here.  
_How can he like Rachel?_

"Sorry, I was just so nervous about it. I didn't want you to judge me!" He came in for a hug.

As he grew closer, she grew more uncomfortable. Masses of thoughts went through her mind, making her dizzy on the inside. But on the outside was another story. Putting on a show that would make Joey Tribbiani proud. "No, I'd never be disappointed in you. Thats like me saying that you can't act."

She let him hug her. She awkwardly put one delicate arm around his wide shoulder, and the other around his narrow torso. She gave his strong back a pat.  
_Why Rachel? I think I'm going to puke._

Pulling away, she put on a fake smile. "I have to go."

His arms were still open, as if he was still hugging her due to her quick escape. His brown eyes were open.  
_Thats weird. Why did she do that?  
_"Go where?"_  
_

"To, um... My job! Yeah." She got out without her voice wavering, as she started backing to the door. "I forgot that I have a client at two o' clock."

Joey collected himself. "But it's twelve." He said, confused.

_Shoot! Think of something, fast._

"Did I say two?" She slapped a hand to her forehead. "I meant Twelve thirty."  
_Way to go!_

"Then what are you waiting for? GO!" Joey said, shooing her out.

She didn't need him to tell her twice. She ran out, slamming the door behind her. Not stopping, she ran straight down the stairs, and out the building. Searching for her car, she let out a battle cry.  
_Rachel Green? Why her? Why am I freaking out? It's nothing. I was going to say to just keep it at a friendship level. Why? That b**. Oh no, what am I saying?_

She didn't want to think anymore. She had to do something to calm her mind. Finally, she found her car. But as she got to it she went straight past it. She had to get rid of these negative feelings inside her.

_What am I going to do?_

She welcomed all of the noises that surrounded her.

_A walk should do it. Then I will go and talk to Monica _She decided as she walked onward with no idea where she was going.


End file.
